


A Collection Of BokuHina Oneshots Where Karasuno Suffers

by Tayla_Woodsman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Gay, Hickies, M/M, Oneshot, Outing, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bokuto Koutarou, hickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayla_Woodsman/pseuds/Tayla_Woodsman
Summary: This is a collection of BokuHina one shots. Its all gay. Requests welcome!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 167





	1. What's That On Hinata's Back?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like!

I woke up dazedly with someone’s arms wrapped around my waist. It was Bokuto, my boyfriend, who was staying over at my house so I wouldn’t be alone. My mother and sister went to visit my aunt in Hyogo for the week. I stayed because I had practice.

“Kou,” I whispered while running my hands through his less spiky hair. He grumbled at me and held tighter. “I have to go to practice, I’d love to snuggle more but I’m going to be late!” I whined. He grumbled more. I looked at the time and winced at the teasing I was no doubt going to receive later.

“I’ve already lost the race with Kageyama,” he shot his head up and glared at me like he always does when I mention Kageyama.

“What did I say about mentioning his name when we are naked?” he demanded. I blushed at his morning growl. Wiggling out of his grip, I got dressed for practice because I wouldn’t have time to change. I looked down to see my thighs completely littered in dark purple hickies. Memories flash from last night and I blushed a deep red, I’m sure I look like a tomato. I looked over to my bed to see Koutarou propped up on one elbow, smirking at my expression, he wiggled his eyebrows at me and I turned away. I saw his volleyball leggings/ kneepads and picked them up from my bedroom floor.

“I’m taking these,” I told him. He pouted at me.

“The whole point of me leaving hickies is so that everyone sees that you're mine!” he whined at me. I shot him a look.

“Yeah, but not my team. I’m not out yet. I mean, I know they would accept me, because Suga and Daichi are a thing, but I haven’t got the courage to do it yet,” I explained. His eyes and expression softened before he nodded. I kissed him goodbye after getting dressed and left, biking as fast as I could, but I was still late.

“Hey! Ginger! You’re late, run some laps and get on the court!” Ukai yelled at me, I nodded and gave a swift reply.

“Yes, Coach!,”.

While I ran my 10 punishment laps I was lost in my own thoughts and didn’t see the ball flying towards me at a fast pace until it smacked me in the side of the head. I managed to catch myself from hitting my head by placing my hands on the wall. The team shrieked and ran over. Suga spun me around by my shoulders, he held up two fingers and looked directly into my eyes.

“Hinata, how many fingers am I holding up?” he asked calmly.

“Two,” I answered. He was probably checking to see if I had a concussion. The team, excluding Tsukishima, sighed in relief. Tanaka approached.  
“I’m so sorry, Hinata! Please forgive me! I was trying to spike off of the blockers and it hit you in the face!” he pleaded. I smiled at his theatrics and bounced on my heels.

“I’m alright! You know I get hit in the face a lot!” I reassured with a grin. I heard Tsukishima scoff and turned to see him smirking.

“You know that’s not exactly something to be proud of, right?” he teased. I scowled at him and turned my hands to fists.

“Shut up, Stingyshima!” I yelled. A heavy hand clapped on my shoulder and I looked to see Ukai.

“Alright, you’re not usually late, so I’ll let you off with five laps. Just get in there, and don’t be late again!” he pointed to the Red vs Green match going on. I slipped on a green jersey and ran over to stand next to Kageyama, who turned to look at me.

“You were late, Dumbass, so by default I won today. That makes the score 102-101, with me in the lead,” he smirked down at me. I glared at him but didn’t say anything and turned away. After the match we took a quick break and Nishinoya approached me.

“Shouyou, are you trying to look like Bokuto?” he asked with a smile pointing down to the very man's knee pads on my legs. I tried to think of an excuse but decided to roll with it. 

“Y-yeah! It’s cool, r-right?” I stuttered out. Nishinoya laughed and ran to Tanaka.

It was after practice in the changing rooms that it all went to shit. I remembered the hickies on my thighs so I didn’t take off the kneepads, earning me some strange looks. I pulled off my shirt and heard Tanaka and Nishinoya laughing so I turned to see what they were laughing at, but it was me! I gave them a questioning look but heard Suga and Daichi begin chuckling as well, so I turned to them. Soon enough the whole team was laughing at something I couldn’t see. Finally, I had enough.

“What!?” I demanded with a frown. Tanaka wiped a tear from his eye, and grabbed me by the shoulders.

“Whoever you are with is reeeeaaalll possessive, Shouyou!” he said with a grin. Nishinoya popped from behind him.

“Yeah! Shouyou, how come you didn’t tell us you had a girlfriend? A kinky one at that!” he laughed, causing Tanaka to join in. I was confused. Girlfriend? What are they talking about? They must have judged my expression, which sent them into another round of laughter.

“They are talking about the word ‘MINE’ written out in hickies on the bottom of your back like a tramp stamp,” Tsukishima deadpanned. I blanked before blushing.

“What!?” I screamed while spinning, trying to get a look at it. Tanaka grabbed my shoulders and held me still and then I heard the shudder of a picture being taken. I spun around and grabbed Tanaka’s phone out of his hands, staring at it intensely. They were right, on the very bottom of my back, right above my waistband was the word ‘MINE’ written out messily in dark purple hickies. My breath hitched, and Tanaka took the phone.

“You seriously didn’t know, Baka?” Kageyama asked. I shook my head quickly. There was a knock at the changing room door and we all looked toward it. Daichi got up and looked at us, but no one had a clue. Daichi opened it enough for him to look through it.

“Bokuto,” he stated in shock. “What are you doing here?” he asked incredulously. He opened the door and let a very familiar spiky grey head in. Koutarou’s eyes searched and quickly found mine. He softly stepped over to me and grabbed my hand and whispered.

“Hey, my train leaves in an hour and I wanted to say goodbye,” he whispered “You can keep the kneepads, I have more,” he kissed the top of my head and let go, walking out. Everyone was dressed by now, except me. I threw on a shirt and ran after him, yelling.

“Hey! What’s with the hickies on my back!? HMmm?” I demanded. He turned back to me confused before his face paled. He quickly ran back to the stairs where the rest of the team was, watching the exchange.

“I totally forgot about that or I would have warned you. I’m so sorry, baby,” he said pulling me into his arms running his hands down my back. He gripped my butt and I froze. Little did I know he made lazer eye contact with the team, mouthing the word, ‘MINE’ over my shoulder. He squeezed me once more and then left, waving goodbye. I smiled after him before turning to my shell shocked team. It was an awkwardly silent minute before Daichi cleared his throat.

“So… you’re dating Bokuto?” he asked and I nodded. He broke out into a huge smile, quickly followed by the other upperclassmen. I was swarmed in a hug by Suga, which was quickly growing.

“Thank you for trusting us, I know that was hard,” Suga whispered to me from the middle of the huddle. Our group hug was interrupted by a snort and we turned to see Ukai grinning from ear to ear, along with Takeda.

“That’s gay,” he smirked, “but then again, so is this,” he said wrapping his arms around Takeda. We all cheered at each other.

While walking to Ukai’s store, Tanaka turned to me and said loudly.

“Huh, didn’t think Bokuto was the possessive jealous type,” he thought aloud. He was quickly joined by Nishinoya.

“Yeah, he seems like such a fun, easy going guy, that you would never think of him like that,” Nishinoya agreed. Tsukishima snorted and the team stopped to look at him.

“Please, if only you saw the way Bokuto looked at Hinata at the last training camp when we were practicing together, you would know. If murder was legal, Haiba Lev would be dead ten times over, just from Bokuto’s glares. Lev hangs off of Hinata like a child when we see him,” he rolled his eyes. “It’s disgusting really,” he mumbled. I smiled at him.

“Nice to know you care, Beanpole,” I teased, which was returned by a glare.

Coming out to the team was received well, like I thought it would be. It just didn’t go the way I thought it would, definitely not with hickies.


	2. Lev Is A Little Too Handsy For Bokuto's Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lev has been too touchy with Hinata and Bokuto gets Possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima had never been so annoyed, Bokuto was possessive and Hinata had no clue. He had been letting Lev hang off of him like a vine for the past hour and Bokuto’s spikes were getting harder and harder to block as the night went on in his anger. He knew he would feel the bruises on his forearms and hands tomorrow and he had a sneaking suspicion Kuroo felt the same, though Kuroo was amused by the situation.

“I’m just saying, Shouyou, that you wouldn’t get shut down so much if you were taller,” Lev said cheekily during a water break with Hinata pulled into his lap. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Bokuto’s knuckles turn white from how hard his fists were clenched. Lev and Hinata oblivious to what this was doing to the owl haired ace.

“Oh, shut up you tree!” Hinata snapped at the taller boy from his lap. Bokuto stood and grabbed the ball from the floor, Akaashi following behind shortly. The rest of the group stood as well and continued the extra practice.

“No, Shouyou! You can’t hit it like that!” Lev insisted before grabbing Hinata’s arm and doing the incorrect motion that the hal-Russian has been doing. Hinata gave him a blank look.

“Lev, do you often get a point when you do it like this, or does it go out most of the time?” he asked.

“It goes out,” Lev answered. “But what does that have to do with anything?” he asked.

“Does it go out when I do it?” Hinata asked. Lev shook his head and then his mouth went into an ‘o’ shape.

“Oh! You’re saying I do it wrong?” he asked. Hinata nodded.

The members of the Third Gym Club, as Kuroo had dubbed it, met every night for the rest of the training camp and Tsukishima’s arms were not getting any better, even though it was good practice. It had gone mostly the same way for the time they had. Lev trying, and failing, to flirt with the oblivious Hinata and Bokuto being angry. So angry that even Akaashi, his handler, couldn’t calm him. But the last straw for the ace came the last day of the camp.

A ball had gotten stuck in the rafters and they were trying to get it down. Lev couldn’t reach it, and neither could anyone else. Lev picked Hinata up by his waist and put him into the air. Bokuto glared and watched as they struggled but still couldn’t reach the ball. He watched as Lev put his hands under Hinata’s plump butt with a blush and lifted him higher into the air to where he was about to grab the ball he could now reach before Bokuto angrily grabbed his cute boyfriend from Lev’s arms.

“Don’t touch him,” Bokuto grit out with a glare that would make Daichi quiver in fear, but Lev just wasn’t getting it.  
“What did you do that for? We almost had the ball down!” Lev said, all traces of the blush gone. Tsukishima and Askaashi made eye contact from across the gym but didn’t say anything.

“That doesn’t matter! How dare you touch him like that! No! How dare you touch him at all,” Bokuto growled out, putting hinata on the ground and shoving his head into his broad chest. He didn’t think that Lev could get dumber, so this situation would die down quickly. Lev frowned at this.

“It’s not like he’s yours or anything,” that was his mistake, he gave Lev too much credit. The room was silent, and Akaashi and Kuroo looked alarmed, they knew something that Tsukishima didn’t and that worried him. Bokuto shot him a deadly glare, and it felt like the temperature in the room had dropped. Bokuto rose to his full height and Tsukishima felt himself flinch back, even though it wasn’t even directed at him. Fukurodani’s captain snarled and gripped Hinata’s hips harshly, but not enough to hurt.

“Not mine?” he asked threateningly, and Lev seemed to have figured out what he’d done. 

“He is everything, ESPECIALLY mine! He is mine, this,” he groped Hinata’s backside, “is mine!” Lev gulped audibly, Bokuto kept roaring at him.

“Whose name do you think he cries out in the throes of pleasure! Who loves him so much he travels over 5 hours every other week just to see him! That’s right! ME!” Bokuto sneered. Lev backed up with his hands up.

“So don’t tell me he’s not mine, and don’t you dare get so close to what’s mine again,” he snapped. Bokuto had finally snapped after two long weeks, honestly he lasted longer than Tsukishima thought he would, but had to have dealt with this the whole time. How annoying.

Let’s just say that Lev never got too close to Hinata with Bokuto around again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be able to update as often, school just started and I'm a senior.


	3. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Canon Divergence) Karasuno wins against Kamomedai, meaning that they have to face Fukurodani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is so short, it just seemed like a good place to stop it. Please give me more ideas if you would like anything! Make a request!

Both Hinata and Bokuto knew that this would be a hard match. Their teams and managers and coaches knew that this would be a hard match. They gazed worriedly at the two boyfriends, who score the most points on their respective teams, as they hugged and cuddled before the match. By the time warm ups were starting the two had already made their promises to try their best, but they were both downhearted, only one could go on.

It was Bokuto’s last year, he had already beaten Ushijima by default, and he had already made it to the semifinals. He was on a steady rise to the top, but if he wants to get there, he has to beat his little boyfriend. His crow that exudes sunshine, his crow that practices longer and harder than every person on this court.

Hinata knew that his boyfriend was a third year, and that this could very well be the last game of his high school volleyball career. As much as he loves volleyball, if Bokuto asked him to give it up, deep down he knew he would. However, that is why he fell in love with Bokuto, he knew he would never ask him to give it up. He would only encourage his goals, and his rise to the top. The whistle blew, signaling that the match to the death would start.

When the final ball touched the floor, neither team could believe it. The hellish game was over, and one of them was advancing to the finals. One of them would go on. The two boyfriends stared at each other in tears before hugging. The third years of one team grasped onto each other, knowing that that was it, there’s no more for them. Tears were shed as they watched the score counter go from 28, to 29. Karasuno had won, and Fukurodani had lost. 

It had been devastating to watch as the boyfriends clutched each other before collapsing to the floor. Hinata in guilt, Bokuto in sadness, that was it, it was over for him. Hinata apologized profusely, he never wanted this to happen. Bokuto looked him dead in the eyes and pulled them both from the floor before cupping his crow’s face.

“Don’t apologise. You and your team have come such a long way, you have trained harder than anyone else, you deserve this,” he stared at the team as they had come to listen. 

“Win for us, we will be there when you do, and so will they,” he pointed up towards the stand where they could see Nekoma watching.

“Now, as is tradition,” Bokuto turned towards his team with a watery smile, that they returned. “A lap of flying receives,” he laughed. They laughed with him and both teams, friends, gripped onto each other in happiness. Fukurodani got ready for their receives and Daichi called them over. Smiling, the crows approached ready to do a lap of receives with their friends. 

“I figured we might as well show you how to do them correctly,” Daichi joked. Bokuto let out a large belly laugh. The changing room doors burst open and they looked to see Nekoma pour out of the door. 

“You might want to show us how to do them, too,” Kuroo grinned. The three teams all took a lap of flying receives together. The rest of the stadium watching in amusement at, what they could easy tell, the friends.

After their lap they walked off the court, laughing. Bokuto and Hinata bringing up the rear, hands clutched together. Bokuto squeezed three times, Hinata beamed, squeezing three times back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment and let me know what you want! Or what you thought!


End file.
